The Tick vs. Mr. Mental
The Tick vs. Mr. Mental is an episode of the animated television series The Tick (animated series). Synopsis After Tick and Arthur see a mentalist show, the mentalist takes over Tick's mind and forces him to steal a deadly weapon. Plot The episode begins with Arthur and Tick inside the Evil Eye Café, Arthur suspicious of their mysterious free invitation. The next performer is Mr. Mental, a mentalist who, after psychically determining two items, takes Tick onstage as a volunteer. He successfully hypnotises him, and later reveals to his assistant, Mynda, that he planted a "seed" in Tick's mind, in order to locate and hypnotize him once again. That night, Mental drives out to the docks see his target: the Pendecker Laboratory, and island facility which houses the Thinking Cap, a superweapon that will amplify Mental's powers. Tick is sleeping when Mental enters his mind, commanding him to steal the Thinking Cap, and destroy anything standing in his way. A worried Arthur is knocked away in Tick's rampage, and chases after him, managing to talk to him after Mental's connection is broken by Mynda watching TV. Tick tells Arthur about Mental, and something about "taking a swim", but Mental regains control and Tick is on his way. Arthur gets help from Die Fledermaus, Sewer Urchin and Crusading Chameleon. Tick breaks into the lab and steals the Thinking Cap with no difficulty other than a robot guard, and marches back to The City, through the water. On shore, The heroes are searching for Tick, as he emerges from the water, and knocks Sewer Urchin and Chameleon aside. Mental tells him to kill Arthur, but he manages to get through to him. But it is only momentary, and Mental has him continue the delivery. In order to ensure Tick does not break free again, Mental forces him to experience his worst nightmare: an ordinary office job. Tick arrives at Tobasco Joe's, and gives the Cap to Mental, who uses it to blast Tick with a beam of energy. The heroes arrive to save the day, but Mental is too powerful for the three of them (Die Fledermaus fled earier). Tick and the others are reunited, and Arthur devises a plan: the Cap runs on an internal combustion engine, so if they pull the choke they can stop him. They battle, Tick wrestling with Mental, until he finds the choke and stops the cap. At The Diner, the story's heroes enjoy the spoils of their victory, and Tick gives a speech about the human mind, and a lousy pun. Characters Main Characters *Arthur *Tick Supporting Characters *Sewer Urchin *Crusading Chameleon Antagonists *Mr. Mental (first appearance) **Tick (mind-controlled) Minor Characters *Die Fledermaus *Minda (first appearance) *Lotta Velour *Evil Eye bouncer *Evil Eye patrons Locations *The City **Arthur's apartment building ***Arthur's apartment **Evil Eye Café (only appearance) **Ben's Diner **Tobasco Joe's Live Bait & Lodging (only appearance) *Pendecker Laboratories (first appearance) Trivia *The character Crusading Chameleon had appeared one before in The Tick vs. The Idea Men, but was referred to as the "Caped Chameleon". *'Ending Monologue': "The human mind is a dangerous playing, boys. When it's used for evil, watch out! But when it's used for good, then things are much nicer. And let's try and keep that in mind." Gallery Mrmentalandminda.png Mrmental.png Mrmental6.png Mrmental3.png Mrmental2.png Mrmental4.png Mrmental5.png Mrmentalandminda.png Minda2.png Minda.png Crusadingchameleon5.JPG Crusadingchameleonbricks.JPG Crusadingchameleon2.JPG Sewerurchin2.JPG Sewerurchin1.png Sewerurchin3.png Tickjuicebox.png Lottavelour3.JPG Lottavelour2.png Lottavelour.png Monstertickvsrobot.png Mrmentalthinkingcap2.png Mrmentalthinkingcap.png Thinkingcap.png Mrmentaleyebeams2.png Mrmentaleyebeams.png Mrmentalbaseball.png Mrmentalgumballs.png Mrmentallevitation.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1